


The In-Between

by mimabeann



Series: Pixie & Perry [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, sad dreams about a love that couldn't be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: This takes place well after Pyx and Perry have broken up, but she's still struggling with losing the most meaningful (even though it was short-lived) relationships she'd ever had. Peregrine belongs to Wilvarin!
Relationships: Akantha Pyxis/Peregrine Aita (past/referenced), Female Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor/Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython
Series: Pixie & Perry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771306
Kudos: 3





	The In-Between

“It’s okay, Pixie.” The comforting, sad tone in his voice made her feel like she’d been shot. She wanted so badly to run to him, to wrap him in her arms and tell him that they’d run away together. But she was forever locked into repeating the events of that day in her head. His sad, blue eyes met hers and she knew. That’s where it ended. 

Akantha choked back a sob as she sat up in her bed. She drew her knees to chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, rocking herself gently as tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew she was likely to dream of him after getting talked to by the Council again after adopting her niece. They were concerned about her attachments again. She let out a shaky sigh. Eighteen years later and she was still missing him. It was so much easier when she could distract herself on a digsite. When she had a sister to call and talk to in the middle of the night. But now she was left all alone. Just her and her sister’s toddler against the world. Akantha slipped out of her bed and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

She splashed some water in her face before stepping out of her room and out onto her balcony. The cool air against her skin and the pink glow of the sunrise on the horizon brought a small smile to her face. There was peace amidst what felt like chaos in her life. She settled into her usual meditation pose and cleared her mind. Her morning meditation always helped her ground herself for the day ahead. She could get through this. She could find happiness. And from what she heard, Perry was happy too. And she could live with that. As long as he was happy, she could get through this. 

Akantha fought back a smile as the patter of little feet approached. She giggled as the three-year old pressed a kiss to her cheek and she plopped down into her lap. “Mornin’ momma.” Akantha opened her eyes and wrapped the child into a hug before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.   
“Morning duckling. Did you sleep well?”   
The girl nodded and beamed at her. “I dreamt we had pancakes!”  
Akantha giggled. “Pancakes, hmmm? I think I can make that dream come true. Come on, let’s go make some pancakes, little one.” She smiled as Calea jumped up from her lap and ran inside excitedly. It was just the two of them against the world. She could manage that.


End file.
